


228. Kegiatan di hari mingu

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	228. Kegiatan di hari mingu

Jihoon sudah terbangun, ia melihat handphonenya dan mengaktifkan datanya. Terlihat banyak sekali chat yang harus ia balas dan dengan malas-malasan ia mulai membalas chat satu per satu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30 dan soonyoung masih belum bangun, tangannya masih ada di perut jihoon, soonyoung seperti menjadikan jihoon sebagai gulingnya. Jihoon sendiri masih membalas chat, hanya tangannya yang bisa bergerak.

Ketika soonyoung bangun, jihoon memperhatikan gerak gerik soonyoung yang menurutnya lucu. Pasalnya sekarang soonyoung malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada jihoon, sampai-sampai jihoon harus menyimpan handphonenya. Soonyoung semakin menduselkan kepalanya ke jihoon.

“bangun aku lapar, sarapan dulu aku udah pesen makanan” kata jihoon, tapi soonyoung hanya menjawab dengan “hm” dan dia masih belum bergerak dan seperti tidak ada niatan untuk melepas pelukannya.

“sonyoung aku mau ke toilet, lepasin dulu” jihoon mencoba melepaskan pelukan soonyoung, ia mengelus tangan soonyoung sebentar sebelum akhirnya tangan soonyoung bisa ia lepaskan dari perutnya.

Jihoon pergi ke toilet, ia membersihkan mukanya dan menggosok gigi. Sedangkan soonyoung meskipun sudah terbangun ia masih enggan bahkan untuk sekedar duduk di kasurnya pun ia tidak mau.

Jihoon lalu keluar dari kamarnya, ia mengambil makanan yang telah ia pesan dan menyiapkannya di meja makan. Jihoon sudah memanggil soonyoung untuk keluar kamar, namun yang dipanggil tidak muncul-muncul. Sehingga jihoon memutuskan untuk melihat soonyoung .

“jihoon, kaki gue sakit kek jedut-jedut gitu anjir ngilu banget” rengek soonyoung ketika jihoon datang dan duduk di kasur. Awalnya jihoon berniat untuk membangunkan soonyoung dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke ruang makan bersamanya. namun ternyata, malah jihoon yang harus keluar dari kamarnya lagi untuk mengambil counterpain.

“sini aku olesin ini” kata jihoon, soonyoung langsung menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi kakinya, jihoon mengolesi kaki soonyoung sampai ke telapak kakinya. Jihoon juga memijat kaki soonyoung semampunya, kasian juga soalnya soonyoung terus-terusan merengek katanya rasa sakit dikakinya itu menjengkelkan.

“sial padahal gue berencana mau ngapa-ngapain lo pagi ini” kata soonyoung yang terus merengek kepada jihoon “sumpah sakit banget anjir nyut nyut gitu”

Karena pagi itu disibukan dengan jihon yang memijat kaki soonyoung, sampai akhirnya mereka baru bisa sarapan pada pukul 10. Untuk selanjutnya tidak ada hal yang akan mereka lakukan. Ini hari minggu dan saatnya untuk mereka beristirahat. Normalnya sih untuk pengantin baru mereka harusnya sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya, tapi ada saja halangan. Soonyoung bahkan dari tadi pagi terus cemberut, katanya “ah kaki sialan, rencana gue gagal semua” dia memang sudah membuat skenario dengan baik di kepalanya, recananya dia akan menggoda jihoon pagi-pagi dan setelah itu melakukannya. Sayang sekali semuanya hanya rencana saja.

“jihoon”  
“apa?” tanya jihoon, saat ini jihoon masih melanjutkan acara memijat kaki soonyoung.  
Tadi, setelah mereka makan, jihoon langsung mandi. Soonyoung juga sudah mandi, tapi setelah itu ia merengek lagi kakinya sakit. Sehingga jihoon harus memijatnya lagi. Jihoon baru kali ini melihat sisi soonyoung yang menurutnya sangat manja ini, apakah ia memang kalau sakit suka semanja ini?, tanya jihoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Soonyoung terdengar mendengus lalu menyimpan handphonenya sembarangan di atas tempat tidur. Soonyoung melihat ke arah jihoon yang masih saja betah memijat kakinya.

“kenapa kamu?” tanya jihoon

“itu anak ms3 nyebelin” jawab soonyoung

Jihoon tiba-tiba teringat ia belum memberikan kabar pada somi, soalnya somi memintanya untuk mengabari dirinya kalau sudah pagi. Mungkin nanti jihoon akan memberikan kabar kepada somi setelah selesai memijat kaki soonyoung.

“jihoon sini deh” kata soonyoung

“sudah tidak terlalu sakit kakinya?”

“iya udah cepet sini” kata soonyoung lagi

“sebentar aku cuci tangan dulu panas” dan soonyoung mengangguk

Jihoon sudah duduk dipinggir soonyoung, “apa?” tanyanya

“sumpah, sorry ya” kata soonyoung

“tidak papa ko cuman mijit doang”

Soonyoung mengambil tangan jihoon, ia mencium tangan jihoon 2 kali. setelah itu mereka bertatapan, jihoon yang juga kini sedang menatap mata soonyoung mengalihkan fokusnya sebentar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Soonyoung menghentikan pergerakan jihoon, ia mengusap bibir jihoon dengan perlahan. Tangan satunya lagi soonyoung gunakan untuk memegang pinggang jihoon dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

“jihoon...” ucap soonyoung, ia mendekatkan tubuh jihoon lebih dekat kepadanya, sampai akhirnya tubuh jihoon sudah menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri “gue mau cium lo” katanya. Soonyoung menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar ke headboard. Ketika jihoon mengangguk, ia mengangkat tubuh jihoon ke pangkuannya

Soonyoung tersenyum ketika melihat jihoon yang pipi dan telinganya sudah merah, tentu saja mereka bisa melihat raut wajah masing-masing. Sekarang sudah jam 13.00 dan mereka menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Tanpa basa basi, soonyoung menangkup ke dua pipi jihoon, menariknya untuk mendekat ke bibirnya sendiri. mereka memulai dengan berciuman.

Jihoon tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajah dia saat ini, karena dia bisa melihat telinga soonyoung yang memerah ketika mereka memutuskan pertautan mereka. Ini bukan ciuman pertama jihoon dengan soonyoung, namun rasanya sangat berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya. Dengan status yang sudah resmi, entah kenapa kali ini malah lebih membuat jantung jihoon berdegup dengan kencang.

soonyoung sudah membalikan posisi. Saat ini soonyoung membaringkan jihoon sedangkan dirinya berada di atas jihoon, tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Tangan satunya lagi masih terus memuja setiap detail wajah jihoon, tidak ada berhentinya tangan soonyoung mengelus pipi jihoon.

Soonyoung mencium jihoon lagi, dengan dirinya yang berada di atas jihoon, dengan leluasa ia mampu mendominasi serta mampu mengatur setiap pergerakannya kepada jihoon. Ciuman yang kedua, masih sangat lembut namun terasa lebih lama dari yang pertama. Soonyoung mengulum bibir bawah jihoon, sedangkan jihoon membuka bibirnya memberikan akses kepada soonyoung yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi nafsunya.

Ketika jihoon menepuk bahu soonyoung, soonyoung memutuskan pertautan mereka, menjauhkan bibirnya dari bilah bibir jihoon yang tampak basah dan memerah. Satu benang saliva yang muncul, soonyoung usap dengan pelan dari bibir jihoon. Ia tersenyum dan memberikan waktu untuk jihoon mengambil nafas.

Soonyoung masih menatap jihoon, rasanya sungguh tidak bisa di utarakan dengan kata-kata. Dia hanya ingin terus mencium jihoon. Bibir jihoon yang lembut, membuat soonyoung ketagihan untuk menemukan bibirnya dengan bibir jihoon. Lagi dan lagi.

Setelah sekitar 3 menit soonyoung memperhatikan wajah jihoon, tepatnya ia lebih fokus pada bibir jihoon yang memerah. “baru juga gue cium dua kali dah merah banget itu bibir” kata soonyoung

“kamu kan gigit” jawab jihoon. Soonyoung tertawa dibuatnya. Jihoon hanya terdiam melihat soonyoung. “apasih lucunya” kata jihoon, soonyoung kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada bibir jihoon. “jangan dilihatin terus” kata jihoon. Gemas, pikir soonyoung.

Tangan soonyoung perlahan masuk kedalam piyama jihoon, ia tidak mengganti piyama meskipun sudah mandi tadi, begitupun dengan soonyoung. karena memang hari ini sepertinya mereka tidak membutuhkan baju.

Dengan sangat seduktif, soonyoung mengusap perut jihoon sampai ke punggungnya, yang membuat jihoon menggeliat. Tepat ketika jihoon menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tangannya meremas bahu soonyoung. soonyoung kembali mencumbu jihoon.

Soonyoung mencium jihoon dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, untuk kali ini, soonyoung tidak akan menahan dirinya lagi. Status mereka sudah resmi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditahan. Dan dia yakin jihoon setuju.  
Sehingga soonyoung mencium bibir jihoon lagi dengan sedikit menginggit bibir bawah jihoon, dan ketika jihoon membuka mulutnya, soonyoung bermain dengan lidah jihoon. Kedua tangan jihoon meraih leher sonyoung.

Desahan dan rintihan pun keluar dari bibir jihoon ketika ciuman soonyoung turun ke dagunya dan kelehernya, baju piyama yang digunakan oleh jihoon sudah dibuka seluruh kancingnya oleh soonyoung. setelah itu soonyoung bangun sebentar dan melepas piyamanya sendiri. tanpa meninggalkan apapun di tubuhnya.

Jihoon memalingkan arah pandangnya, sungguh ini sangat memalukan. Ia baru saja melihat tubuh soonyoung. selama ia hidup rasanya baru kali ini jihoon ingin melebur. Tangannya bahkan tanpa sadar meremas sprei yang tidak luput dari perhatian soonyoung saat itu. Karena tentu saja, mata soonyoung tidak pernah berpaling barang sedetikpun dari jihoon.

Soonyoung kembali menelusupkan hidungnya di leher jihoon, ia menikmati wangi yang muncul dari tubuh jihoon. Bibirnya mulai mengecup kulit leher jihoon lagi. Kepala jihoon mengadah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, jihoon memberikan akses kepada soonyoung untuk mengecup di seluruh leher hingga collarbone.

“sebentar...” kata jihoon

Soonyoung berhenti dari aktifitasnya, ia menatap jihoon yang sedang mengambil nafas, tangannya masih bertengger di leher soonyoung.

“boleh kan gue lanjut?” tanya soonyoung, setelah beberapa detik jihoon mengangguk. Soonyoung menatap jihoon dengan lekat, ia menelan ludahnya ketika jihoon mengangguk. Tidak perlu izin pun ia sudah ber hak, namun ternyata ketika meminta izin dan diberi anggukan oleh jihoon, memberikan efek yang luar biasa kepada soonyoung, tiba-tiba saja nafsunya semakin membuncah. Mengingat kalau jihoon sudah menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada dirinya.

Dalam posisi seperti ini, soonyoung bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa indahnya seorang lee jihoon. Sumpah, ia merasa terhipnotis lagi. Kulitnya sangat putih dan sangat halus. sudah dipastikan ini akan menjadi hal yang paling soonyoung sukai dari tubuh jihoon.

Mereka kembali berciuman, tempo ciuman kali ini membuat jihoon pusing. Soonyoung memperlambat ciumannya namun dengan pergerakan seperti ini membuat ciuman mereka menjadi ciuman yang penuh dengan gairah.

Setiap lumatan dan sentuhan dari soonyoung seakan menyalurkan keinginanya untuk segera melakukan yang harusnya mereka lakukan tadi malam. Selain itu soonyoung juga ingin jihoon merasakan kalau dirinya aman dan soonyoung tidak akan menyakitinya. Karena saat ini, untuk yang pertama kalinya, soonyoung melakukan seks dengan penuh perasaan, dalam setiap sentuhannya ia selalu memuja seorang lee jihoon.

“hngg..”

Sesuai dengan berjalannya waktu, lambat laun, kecupan dan lumatan yang lembut itu berubah lagi menjadi semakin dalam dan intens, bahkan bunyi nyaring sebuah kecupan terdengar, soonyoung berusaha meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di seluruh tubuh jihoon yang sekiranya ia bisa jamah. Dan sekarang jihoon pun sudah tidak menggunakan piyamanya lagi. Setiap detail dari tubuhnya bisa soonyoung lihat.

Suara rintihan jihoon membuat suasana didalam kamar mereka semakin panas, udara dingin dari pendingin pun sudah tidak dapat mereka rasakan,

Ketika soonyoung sudah tidak menahan dirinya, maka jihoon pun tidak akan, ia bahkan sudah tidak malu lagi ketika suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang kadang menyebut nama soonyoung atau hanya sekedar merintih.

“jihoon... tahan sebentar” kata soonyoung

Setelah memasukan 2 jemarinya, soonyoung memasukan jari yang ketiga. Lagi-lagi membuat jihoon terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara rintihan, tangannya sudah meremas sprei dengan erat, jihoon bahkan sudah menahan suaranya dengan menggit bibir bawahnya, namun itu semua tidak berhasil.

Apalagi sekarang, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Air mata jihoon mulai keluar, hal baru yang ia rasakan ini terlalu berlebihan. Tanpa jihoon sadari, tangannya mencari tangan soonyoung untuk dipegang, maka ketika mendapatkan tangan soonyoung ia menarik tangan itu mendekat kepadanya. Soonyoung yang sedang menyatukan dirinya dengan jihoon perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah wajah jihoon.

“gue belum masuk semua” kata soonyoung sambil menyeka air mata jihoon

“sakit” kata jihoon sambil menutup matanya.

Soonyoung mencium dahi jihoon dengan lembut, kemudian ia mencium bibir jihoon.

“maaf...” katanya, soonyoung masih mencium jihoon memegang tangan jihoon. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian jihoon.

Jihoon sudah tidak bisa lagi fokus, karena sungguh ini sangat menyakitnya. Tubuhnya perlahan diangkat oleh soonyoung sehingga ia bisa memeluk erat dan menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Kaki jihoon sudah melingkar di pinggang soonyoung tentunya hal tersebut diarahkan oleh soonyoung.

Jihoon masih sibuk dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, nafasnya terengah. Ia merasakan sangat sakit dan penuh ketika soonyoung sudah memasukan seutuhnya.

“just breath... okay?.. breath..gue ga akan gerak dulu”

Jihoon mengangguk, ia masih memeluk soonyoung dengan erat. Jihoon dapat merasakan kalau soonyoung tidak bergerak dibawah sana, yang ia rasakan saat ini hanya tangan soonyoung yang mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

Hal ini memang pengalaman pertama jihoon dan jihoon sangat bersyukur ia melakukannya dengan soonyoung. sebelum mendapatkan izin dari jihoon, soonyoung masih diam, dia terus-terusan megusap punggung dan mengecup pundak jihoon dengan sangat lembut.

“soonyoung”

“hm” jawab soonyoung

“aku percaya sama kamu” katanya lagi

Seakan telah diberikan izin lagi oleh jihoon, soonyoung akhirnya bisa bergerak. Ia melepaskan pelukan jihoon, membaringkan jihoon dan menyelipkan jari-jari jihoon dengan jarinya.

Perlahan soonyoung menarik miliknya keluar, masih terlihat dengan jelas wajah jihoon yang tidak nyaman. Kemudian soonyoung memasukinya lagi dengan cukup cepat.

“ah” tubuh jihoon melonjak dan kakinya kembali melingkar di pinggang soonyoung. dia melanjutkan gerakannya, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, terus sampai akhirnya dia menemukan titik yang membuat jihoon merasakan enak yang menghasilkan desahan-desahan dari bibir jihoon yang semakin lama semakin kencang dan tidak tertahan.

“ah..ah soony-“ jihoon tanpa sadar ikut mencari kenikmaatannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

“jihoon...” panggil soonyoung dan dia masih bergerak di bawah sana, tubuhnya menunduk untuk meraih bibir jihoon. Ia mencium jihoon dengan tidak karuan.

Soonyoung merasa dirinya sudah mau sampai, akhirnya dia pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan disitulah jihoon sampai yang diikuti dengan sebuah desahan serta nafas yang tidak teratur.

“ughhh... jihoon anjir” begitupun dengan soonyoung, dia mengeluarkan cairannya didalam, ia ambruk dan memeluk jihoon. Ia melihat ke arah wajah jihoon yang kelelahan. Menciumi suaminya dengan lembut sambil perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh jihoon. Dan jihoon kembali mendesah. Soonyoung terus-terusan mengecup pipi, bibir dan dahi jihoon.

ia menatap mata jihoon, yang ditatap jadi malu. Mereka tersenyum.

“makasih jihoon, udah percaya sama gue”


End file.
